The present invention relates to a read-only memory (ROM) with electrical overwrite capability and more particularly to a ROM which may have the ability to be completely erased quickly and has several storage cells, each with their own address, and furthermore has two storage areas, capable of being separately written and read, to which the storage cells are assigned, as well as to a process for changing the initialization routine stored this type of memory.
Read-only memories having electrical overwrite capabilities are known from Electronic Engineering, vol. 60, no. 742, pp. 75 - 79. The initialization routine of a computer may be stored in such a ROM. However, changing the initialization routine in such a memory can be a complex operation.